metaltornadofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legionwrex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metal Tornado Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gavin Hossel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Mittens (Talk) 23:56, September 12, 2012 Request Your request is under advisement, I have informed Charles Saracino, about your request, I unfortunately have no admin power here, when he signs on he will look into your request as a neutral advisor. Gavin Hossel (talk) 00:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) What Request? All I wanted was a link to the supposed insulting conversation on the Dragon Age wiki's chat.Legionwrex (talk) 00:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) And I'm not an admin, its not my problem, either wait and see what he says, or get nothing, its your choice Gavin Hossel (talk) 00:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to be an admin to give me the freaking link, besides, it's not like he participated in the conversation, he wouldn't know what to do.Legionwrex (talk) 00:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Before you go assuming anything, I was specifically told by him not to do that, now he is just as mad at me as he is at the ME wiki people, this is not your wiki, you get to demand nothing of me I told you I'd inform him so please be patient, also what exactly do you want these for anyway? Gavin Hossel (talk) 01:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Forget it Gavin, I really don't care anymore.Legionwrex (talk) 01:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Gentalman gentalman, lets calm down, what the Hell is going on? Charles Saracino 01:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, at least not anymore.Legionwrex (talk) 02:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) its a moot point anyways, no chat log exists Charles Saracino 02:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Are you freaking kidding me, after all this, there are no chat logs? That's just great......Legionwrex (talk) 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) oh well i tried for you, but no go, i wouldnt worry about it, it was only everybody on the entire internet call you a Faggot, nothing too too bad --Charles Saracino 03:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe that with that behavior you are an administrator, anyways, you know what they say, if everyone hates you, you must be doing something right (at least thats how it works with Admins on the Mass Effect Wiki, which means I might become an admin :) ).Legionwrex (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) yeah but you would still have to follow the rules, as Founder I set them, i can do whatever i want, also awsome you said that, im sure people on the ME wiki will love that! dick hammer, you deserve no rights, you have no sense of humor, you do around the wikis like you fucking own the place, when you dont, if you didnt have a dick so far down your throut you'd notice that, these are Entertainment Wikis not the god damn library of congress, with out fun we are nothing what do we stand for, so make me sad to call myself a Mass Effect Fan sometimes, i appriciate what you do for the Wiki information wise, but with out the fun aspect there is nothing, if you cant take a bit of teasing you dont belong on the internet, me and my friend have had you chasing your tail for days now, because youve got your head so far up your own ass you cant see that people are just fucking with you. its funny its too easy un funny, un intelligent, un friendly, un interesting i bid you a good day sir, have fun with your facist wiki i will see you in 6 months, prepare for the arrival ha mass effect refrerence...Nailed It --Charles Saracino 03:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) What policy did I break, please inform me.Legionwrex (talk) 03:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) you broke all of them Charles Saracino 03:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How, by acting civilized.Legionwrex (talk) 03:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) yep this is an uncivilized place, also it wouldnt kill you to edit a page now and then, useless Charles Saracino 03:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) This is a part of wiki right? Which means you are not as all powerful as you might think. I honestly don't know what your problem is with me, but I would appreciate it if you at least would let me know what I did wrong.Legionwrex (talk) 03:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) you just don't get it, thats what pisses me off the most Charles Saracino 03:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Unless you can provide me with a good reason that I was banned, I'm going to report this o the wiki staff.Legionwrex (talk) 03:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude...you would do that wouldnt you, you are such a Bitch, running to Lancer? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Lancer? you suck kid, youre really upset for beeing banned from this joke Wiki, the fucking Metal Tornado Wiki? a wiki with Me and 2 friends, granted Mittens does nothing, but the point remains, fuck you man Charles Saracino 03:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would. Wikis are a place for information, not a place where you can have your own social site. This is about principles, not about me being upset.Legionwrex (talk) 04:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) this is a place for information, Metal Tornado the Wiki duh, i dont see you doing anything, maybe i banned you for not contributing, maybe im meaner than the Mass Effect Wiki guys, as you know rules are different everywhere, on My Wiki, MY WIKI! my word is LAW! its how i keep these assholes focused, also your Ban expires in like 90 minutes man, just a slap on the wrist really Charles Saracino 04:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) In 90 minutes, okay then, I can live with that. Everything is good and no report to the staff will happen.Legionwrex (talk) 04:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I banned Gavin too FYI also dont be a dick head, if you have nothing to add to this wiki, or anything to discuss thats Metal Tornado Related please move along Charles Saracino 04:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC)